Concealed
by tainteddaughter
Summary: It's modern day, and Tris and Caleb are left as orphans, sent to live with a close family friend. And, as Tris arrives at Marcus's house, her new "parent," she realizes that she never knew he had a son. A son who is broken. A son who needs fixing. (Tris x Tobias)
1. Prologue

**I went to the prescreening of Divergent yesterday and this idea came to my head and I knew I had to write it.**

**This story is going to take place in modern day. (Not the futuristic Divergent world). Tris's parents were killed, and her and Caleb are sent to go live with the closest family friend- Marcus Eaton. Except, Tris is surprised to find out that he has a son.. a son who desperately needs saving.**

**As always, all of my stories are a little dark, so there is a warning for language/ sexual content and violence.**

* * *

My eyes hungrily search the mirror for something of my old self to hold onto. The hint of color in my hazel eyes is gone. The red blush in my cheeks has faded into nothing but a dull color- a pale shade of white. This is just the ghost of the person that I used to be. I am a shadow of a human, the remains of someone who has been so quickly and easily destroyed. I am staring at the face of Beatrice Prior- stripped down to nothing in this cracked mirror on my wall.

Without my parents here to guide me, I have become only a fraction of who I once was.

They taught me selflessness, my parents, and even though it was never my strong point, they still loved me for trying. They loved me and Caleb equally, although he always had the thirst for knowledge, and I was always the thrill seeker. I always had the energy to try new things. If only they could see me now.

"Beatrice," I hear from behind me. My brother has managed to get into my room, despite the lock that I turned on the door. I watch him through the reflection in the mirror. His eyes still look bloodshot, but he attempts to smile at me. And even though I don't return the gesture, I still appreciate him doing so. We look to much alike right now. And that's how it always will be. We are no longer Tris and Caleb, siblings, but Tris and Caleb, the only living members of the Prior family.

"We have to go, now. Marcus is here. You have all of your stuff?" He questions and I nod. There are only a couple suitcases. That's all that I figured I would need. More than anything, I wish we could stay in this house, but we are both under 18. The will of my parents read that, if anything were to happen, we would live with my father's closest friend- Marcus Eaton. His house is going to be lonely and sorrowful with only me and Caleb, but I still respect him for agreeing to my parents wishes.

"Lets go," I mutter, dragging myself off the cold concrete floor.

* * *

The first thing that occurs to me as we arrive is that I have never been to Marcus's house.

It's much larger than I would have imagined. The windows are long and narrow, and the doorway is made of a very dark brick. I stand still for a moment, just staring at the new place that I will be forced to call home. I can get used to balcony upstairs, which I can already tell will be my favorite place... but the fountain in the front yard bothers me. It reminds me too much of the one that my mom always admired.

Marcus walks ahead of us, but I stand close to Caleb. My blonde hair almost hits him from the face due to the wind, and for the first time in a couple days, I hear him laugh. There still isn't enough hope in me to do the same thing, but I hope that there will be eventually. I want to mourn but I want to move on. For them. I have to live, for them.

We enter the house and I stare around wildly. Everything seems to be decorated perfectly. The curtains hang together, as if arranged to look like that, and already my suspicions have kicked in.

"Oh, and Caleb, Beatrice.." Marcus adresses us.

"Just Tris," I comment, surprising myself. I have never used a nickname before.

"Tris," Marcus repeats, stifling a nod, "You should probably meet my son."

I never knew he had a son.

* * *

Please review if you'd like me to keep writing this story!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so happy with all the views and stuff this story got so quickly, I decided to post the first real chapter. But here are some quick things I should add;**

**1\. Tobias in this story looks like Theo James (he was amazing as four in the movie btw!) but without all the muscle. I can't have him so muscular because he has never been trained with the Dauntless in this story, and is meant to be weak.**

**2\. I know that Tris has bluish eyes but I was thinking about Shai from the movie and her eyes were a hazel/blue color so I just went with hazel.**

* * *

Chapter One

The minute he walks into the room, I know that Marcus wasn't lying. This boy is practically a copy of Marcus. He has the strong jawline and the piercing eyes- except none of the real masculine build that Marcus gives off. He is obviously a teenager, most likely around my age, but his eyes look more like those of a young boy. However, he doesn't walk freely or carelessly. I notice immediately how stiff his shoulders are, and how uncomfortable he is, just by the way that he walks into the room.

"Meet Tobias," Marcus says, nodding towards his son. _Tobias. _I recognize the name from a book that I once read. It's old sounding and probably means something of importance. Gazing up at him, I can finally see the rest of his features. He wears a black shirt that seems to suit him, and dark jeans. They are ripped up in multiple places. Everything about him seems to look like that he has been working outside, or wandering through the forest or something. His stare finally wanders up to me, and I look at him straight in the eye for just a moment. I'm not really sure of what- but immediately I can feel something. The dead, lifeless look that he has seems to match my own. We have both been through something... horrible.

"Both bedrooms are upstairs," Marcus adds, breaking the silence between Caleb, Tobias and I. I pull back into reality and blink my eyes for a second, trying to get rid of the shocked countenance that I am sure is on my face. "Let me give you the tour."

Marcus easily snatches our bags, handing my own to Tobias, who rolls his eyes.

"I can carry mine," I mutter, stepping forward, but Marcus stops me.

"No need for that. Just follow me."

There is something hostile in his voice, but I cannot tell if it was directed towards me or towards Tobias, who looks extremely on edge. It's bluntly obvious that Caleb and I have arrived just after some sort of long fight. There is extreme tension in the air, but I refrain from asking.

Following along, I eagerly try to get a glimpse of everything around me. The house is beautiful. Each curtain is intricate in design, and decorations and paintings practically fill the walls. The stairs are made of a dark hardwood floor, and each one begins to creak as we step. Caleb looks unsure, but I am not scared. I'm tired of always being so scared. In fact, the creaks seem to calm me down. They have given me just a small reminder that there could still be the strong version of myself left, somewhere inside my soul that has just recently turned ice cold.

We reach the top of the stairs and I rest my eyes on Tobias's back. He has not turned around yet, even though Marcus has been consistently looking back on us. Caleb breathes a sigh of relief as the noises of the steps stop, but I find myself feeling just a bit emptier. The reminder of my strength is already fading away..

The paint upstairs is much different than the pale color downstairs. This time it is a dark shade of gold. The color is almost blinding.

"Through there is the office," Marcus points at an open room. The ground is cluttered completely in books and sheets of paper. I break apart from the group and walk into the room, eager to see anything that I can. The books are all classics. Stories that we would have up in our attic, if Caleb hadn't grown such a liking towards them. They each seem to be coated in dust. Everything in the room has an old, dusty quality to it, except for the TV. However, there is a large price tag on the side. Big enough to be distracting, and I wonder why they kept it on there.

"This is strange," Caleb suddenly says from next to me.

"I know," I answer, shaking my head, "But we have to get used to it."

"This entire place is just sort of creepy."

I nod in agreement, but keep my eyes focused on the other parts to the clutter on the floor. There are plenty of broken pencils and dried bits of paint.

"Come on," an unfamiliar voice announces. I turn around to see Tobias at the door. His arms are crossed and his eyebrows are down, but his focus is only on me. He looks as if he has caught me committing a crime, and Caleb is just an innocent witness. What have I done to already piss him off?

"We were just admiring your collection of books," Caleb lies, forcing a smile, "You've got great titles."

"I like to read," Tobias sneers.

"Really?" I question, taking a shuffled step forward, "You would think that by now, the friendly characters would have rubbed off on you."

Marcus suddenly interrupts our disagreement. "I think," he adds, "that Tobias prefers the villains."

I can tell that Marcus is lying.

* * *

My bedroom lacks personality.

There is almost nothing hanging on the wall. Apart from a plain bed and a table, the only other real decoration is a clock and my single suitcase. Tobias and Marcus had left me in here to look around, but already I can feel the room beginning to suck even more life out of me. Luckily, Caleb is only a door away.

And, upsettingly, so is Tobias.

All three of our rooms are in this upstairs hallway. Marcus sleeps in a master bedroom downstairs, although I think that his would be even more lonely than my own. I have no business asking the whereabouts of his wife, or ex-wife, but it still interests me. Caleb might know something, if I can remember to ask him later on.

There is a loud knock on the door, which only startles me for a second, but it feels good to feel something again. Even if it is something like shock.

"Come in," I say with my back turned to the door, "Caleb, I don't think-"

It's not Caleb.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Tobias comments. He doesn't look quite as upset as before.

"You didn't scare me."

"Of course I didn't. I just wanted to talk to you," he says.

"About?"

"Well, you are living in my house now. Don't you want to know some details?"

* * *

Please keep reviewing! It means so much to me.


	3. Chapter 2

Oops, it's been a hectic few months- but I saw the amount of feedback on this story and decided that I'd really like to continue writing it. Please enjoy and keep reviewing!

* * *

"Of course I want to know details," I mutter. I don't mean to be rude, but it's obvious that I'm confused. And he seems a bit open for storytelling. I think back to the books in the office down the hallway- if Tobias likes to read so much, maybe he is a writer? Maybe he has an excellent sense of story telling. I decide to trust him, just for right now.

"Well, I'll start with the rules. 'Cause you don't want to piss my dad off," he speaks. I notice a slight shudder in his voice. Marcus- although unfriendly, does not seem very _threatening. _But there's something _threatened_ in Tobias's voice. "Be in your room by ten. Don't go wandering around the house, or trying to sneak out or anything, because he'll get annoyed. You don't want to wake him up. And be awake by nine every morning. He normally has morning chores and you don't want to miss them."

Morning chores? This house sounds more like a factory. I used to make my bed when my parents were still around, sometimes do the laundry and set the table, but we didn't have a list of jobs every day.

"Also, don't go into his room," Tobias says. His voice is stern. "Just don't go in. He keeps like, random shit in there, but never even tells me what. Just even don't bother trying." He sounds like he is issuing a warning. I only nod.

After a second of silence, I sit down on the bed. It's uncomfortable. The mattress feels like a pile of bricks, and I can't help but feel unsafe. This isn't my home. This isn't what I remember to be my home- and this will never be my home. My heart will always be with my parents. No place, no room and no amount of paint on the walls will ever be able to change that.

"So. History," Tobias continues. He takes a seat next to me on the bed. "- Dad bought this place with my mom, when she was pregnant with me. I don't know why they decided that they needed a mansion, but they needed a mansion. Mom divorced my dad when I was twelve.. then she passed away, and all the money went to my dad. So he keeps this place running with her savings."

I wonder to myself about how his mother could've died. I ask too many questions, but for now, I choose to hold my tongue. He looks drained of life enough already, and I don't want to bring up unpleasant memories. My mind switches off and I just focus on listening to the rest of his words.

"School starts in August. We won't go to the real High School, my dad has a lady come here every day to teach. There's homework and tests but not like how you're used to. It's easier here. Marcus, of course, believes that social activity is a waste of time.." he curses something under his breath, but I can't really hear the exact words. I didn't know that we wouldn't be attending actual school. In fact, I had even been a bit excited for school. Normally meeting people is a good way for me to get my mind off things.

"Marcus sounds pleasant," I respond, sarcastically. Tobias smiles. It's the first time today that I've seen him even slightly grin, but this is a real smile. One that I can tell he doesn't get to use often.

"Living here sucks. And I'm sorry that you're stuck here," he mumbles, "but I'm sorta' glad that there's going to be other people around. Caleb seems nice."

"Caleb _is_ nice. He's just a bit of a know it all." I shrug my shoulders. Caleb had always been the smart one. I used to stand in his shadow, but now I know that I have some talents that he lacks. But, I'm more than thankful that he's still here. Caleb is still breathing- he is the one thing that I refuse to let death take away from me.

"Is he older than you?"

"Yes. Just by a few months, but sometimes he acts like he's my father," I admit.

Tobias turns to look at me. His voice is low.

"Marcus never acts like a father."

* * *

**Well, that was ridiculously short, but I needed to just get back in the hang of writing back here. If this chapter gets a few reviews, I might even update again later tonight or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the support, I've decided to continue this story!**

* * *

"You're up early," Marcus says. He stares at me from across the kitchen table.

"I fell asleep early," I say. Tobias has his eyes on me but I don't return the stare. Honestly, I didn't go to bed early. I fell asleep a few hours after Tobias finished talking to me, and it mainly consisted of me staring at the ceiling. Midnight thoughts are the worst type of thoughts. Tobias opens his mouth, as if to say something, but we are interrupted by the kitchen door opening. It makes a loud squeaking noise. Caleb stumbles in, eyes half closed, looking like he just woke up from a coma.

"You look like you slept well," Tobias mutters. His voice is harsh.

"I did, actually. What's for breakfast?" Caleb asks, addressing the empty table. My stomach is full from the plate of eggs that I was served a few minutes ago.

"You missed breakfast," Marcus grunts. His eyebrows are raised and he doesn't look ashamed to say it.

"Oh. Well, I can cook up something else-" Caleb replies. I am about to get up to help him, but Marcus throws his hand on the table. It makes an ear- splitting noise. Tobias's shoulders hunch, and his eyes remain on me.

"Kitchen's closed. You're late."

"I wasn't told that there was a time-" Caleb starts to speak, but Marcus cuts him off.

"All of you need to get dressed and start working. Best to get outside before the sun's too high in the sky," Marcus says. He stands up from the table and he looks like a giant. I have to raise my eyes to look at him. With one last eye roll, he leaves the room.

"Well." Caleb stands frozen. He looks more confused than nervous. Tobias just shakes his head, and I stand up. My feet glide easily to the fridge. Inside, it is filled with random food- fruit, lunch meat, sodas, beer. I grab a bowl of sliced watermelon and pass it to Caleb.

"Put that back," Tobias says. He reaches over and grabs the bowl.

"Why? Caleb hasn't eaten."

"My dad just said not to."

"I don't really care about what your dad just said. He's not going to _starve_," I reply. I take the bowl from his hands without touching him, and once again pass it to Caleb. Caleb gives me a small smile before piling the first piece into his mouth. For a second, however, I feel on edge. My eyes wander to the window to make sure that Marcus isn't looking. The house seems to be empty.

"With that mindset, you're not going to survive here," Tobias says. He's staring at me as if his strong gaze will somehow impact my decision.

"_Survive_? This is my house now, not the wild. I don't mind going to sleep and waking up at certain times- but we'll eat whenever we want to." I don't mean to sound so cruel when replying, but Tobias is bothering me. He's going to need to learn to stand up to his father. Marcus is strict, but not unbeatable. He doesn't pose too much of a threat to me.

"Tris," he says. His tone sounds like glass- but for some reason, I like how my name sounds in his voice. "Don't be irrational. You need to trust me when I tell you that it's not a good idea."

"Seems like a fine idea to me," Caleb butts in. His mouth is filled with watermelon.

"And I stand with my brother. Finish up, Caleb. There's chores," I say.

* * *

Sweat pours down my face like I've just taken a shower. And with my hands covered in dirt, I can't even push my hair behind my ears. Marcus wasn't joking when he said chores. The entire yard needs work- and apparently, it's our job to do so. I don't understand why Marcus doesn't just call somebody professional. He's practically bathing in extra money. But instead, I am sitting with my knees on the ground, hands pushing a shovel into cold earth. Tobias is next to me. He hasn't spoken since the incident at breakfast- but I can tell that he keeps wanting to say something. Caleb is in the other side of the yard, digging up flowers that have died.

"Why doesn't Marcus pay someone to do this?" I finally break the silence.

"He has to keep us busy so he doesn't have to deal with us. Therefore," Tobias just points to the pulled weeds on the ground. That explanation probably makes the most sense out of everything that he's told me between yesterday and now. Still, it seems like a lot of extra work to just keep us off his hands. He could have just sent us to the movies, or to a coffee shop down the street. Chicago is filled with plenty of other options besides yard work.

"And you never ask him to let you do something else? Hang out with friends?" I respond. I don't have many friends. A few from my old high school, Christina, Will and Al. But Christina hasn't spoken to me since my parents died. I don't think she knows how to respond to such a terrible thing- and I don't blame her. I wouldn't know what to do if our roles were reversed.

"He doesn't like me having friends." Tobias shrugs.

I just look at him for a second. His eyes don't meet mine, but I can still see them from the side. They are concentrated, but also shattered. Something inside of him has been destroyed- I can just tell. I don't know if it's simply his childhood, considering he grew up with a man like Marcus, or if he, in general, is just an unhappy person.

"I'd consider us friends. You're breaking rules without knowing it," I reply. My voice is light but I still don't smile. I can't manage to smile- I haven't for months. It's become a task that seems close to impossible to accomplish.

"I don't consider us friends." His words are strong- and so pushy, that I practically close my eyes. My attention goes back to the shoveling. Nothing else- not the boy beside me, just the garden work that I have been assigned. And we sit here, in nothing but silence, until Marcus calls us back in for a late lunch.

* * *

"You're done in the yard for today. I need help inside," Marcus addresses us. Caleb raises an eyebrow.

"Help with what?" My brother asks. His words are ragged and out of breath. We're all already exhausted, and I can't understand why we are being put up for even more work.

"There's going to be a party here tonight. Some of my business workers are coming to meet here."

"You have a job?" I can't help but ask.

"Yes," Marcus states, "A very important one, actually. You three all need to stay in a room and don't come out until the night is over. I don't want you to ruin this for me. Upstairs floor needs to be cleaned, and the windows washed."

"And why exactly are we the ones doing this?" I dare to ask. My tone is challenging. Tobias shakes his head at me, but I ignore him.

"Don't fight me on this. Do what you're required, or I'll make sure they put you in a foster home. You'll be doing way more work there. Got it?"

I stand frozen for just a second, trying to come up with some reply to that demand, but for once, it seems that I have lost my voice.

* * *

**Reviews are loved and will keep me writing :)**


	5. Chapter 4

My eyes stare blankly at my bedroom wall. It's not exciting- boring, really. It looks just about as boring as how I feel, right now.

Downstairs, there are tons of people. I can hear their voices like they are in my own room- but I am not permitted to go and speak to them. Marcus wasn't lying about the party. But this isn't exactly a real party, it's definitely more of a work social. Faint voices speak about money, and new opportunities, and for once, I feel normal. Like I am back in the real world. No part of me ever wants to grow up and go into _business_, it seems so boring, and these conversations are putting me to sleep, but it reminds me that I do have a future. There is more than just this empty void that is constantly consuming me. I am more than just the product of my parent's death.

Quietly, I stand up from the ground. My bare feet are instantly cold. My bathroom is connected directly to Caleb's room, which I am silently thankful for. The door opens easily.

"Caleb?" I murmur. My voice is hard to hear over the loud voices, so I speak a little louder. There is no reply. Initial panic sets in. Whenever somebody doesn't answer, or when I don't hear back from them for a while, it has become a habit of mine to predict the worst. Once again, I say his name, this time louder. There is nothing but silence. Stepping forward, I find the light switch and flip it on. Caleb is not in his bed. He is not in the room at all, actually. I turn around. There were strict rules to not leave our rooms, but I need to find out where Caleb is. He is the most important thing to me, and there will never, ever, be a day where I'm not aware of his whereabouts.

The upstairs hallway is empty. People could probably see me from the living room, but it doesn't appear that any of them are looking up. I sprint forward and practically throw myself into the room that is supposed to belong to Tobias. Totally empty. But, I take a second just to stare around. Dark blue paint colors the walls. There are no pictures, hardly any decorations. Just a perfectly made bed. A single mirror in the right corner of the room, and a large sealed box that is barely sticking out from underneath this bed. I want nothing more than to open it. Figure out what he could possibly keeping- probably something interesting, since this room lacks personality. But I am not the person who would sneak into someones secrets without their permission. That is not who I want to be.

Instead, I do not put a finger on the box, and I leave his room. The music has not gotten any quieter. However, the door to the study is slightly open. I can hear voices, and I suddenly breathe out a sight of relief. Tobias and Caleb sit on the ground, both discussing some book in Caleb's hand.

"Tris, hey," Caleb says. He flashes me a winning smile, but I'm still yet to return the gesture. Tobias just nods. His shoulders are hunched up and he seems deep in concentration. I take a seat on the floor, next to Caleb. He is holding a copy of _Wuthering Heights_\- a book that I have never read before.

"I just don't get how that makes any sense," Tobias finally speaks. He is looking only at Caleb.

"It totally makes sense!"

"It wasn't suicide, Caleb! Catherine died from childbirth. It's clearly stated, right there!" Tobias says. Hearing his words make me actually laugh out loud. I never once would have imagined seeing Tobias arguing over a book. One that I know to be a love story.

"But maybe-" My brother pushes.

"No maybe," Tobias answers, "I've read this book so many times that I could quote it in my sleep."

"I refuse to believe that," I say. I look into those dark eyes- challenging him. And it seems that despite his ignorance to me earlier, he is willing to take me on. That is something else that I admire about Tobias Eaton- in the two days that I have known him, he always looks ready for a fight.

"_Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living. You said I killed you-haunt me then. The murdered do haunt their murderers. I believe-I know that ghosts have wandered the earth. Be with me always-take any form-drive me mad," _Tobias says. His voice doesn't even waver. I know then, that he isn't lying- it seems that he really does know this book like the back of his hand. And if a piece of literature can interest somebody like him, I'm pretty positive that I should make a point to read the story for myself.

"Impressive." Caleb rolls his eyes. However, I do see a sparkle in them that have been missing for a while. The sparkle that he only gets when involved in a conversation that is actually keeping his interest.

"I'm not really one for love stories," I say. My shoulders shrug slightly. "I like poetry. Robert Frost."

Tobias's lips curl easily into a grin. He begins to speak, "-_Some say the world will end in fire.._"

"_Others say in ice_," I finish the line of the poem easily. Caleb gives a joking round of applause. Tobias doesn't even look at Caleb- he is staring at me in some way that is almost confusing. I want to know exactly what he is thinking. I suddenly just want to understand exactly who he is. Why there is a locked box inside of his room. Why his stare is catching me off guard. Why he knows every word to a book, when there are thousands of others inside of this room.

"How long do these parties usually last? I'm starving," Caleb asks. His stomach growls. I agree with him. Marcus didn't even feed us dinner.

"Normally all night. You're screwed if you're hungry- just wait until breakfast. Go to sleep or something," Tobias suggests. I wonder how often that Marcus has these parties. If Tobias isn't eating a sufficient amount, and then working all day, it could make him really sick. My eyes wander to try and take away the thought of anyone throwing up. I focus on the clock in the corner, which says that it is now sometime past midnight. We should be sleeping either way. Caleb just shrugs, standing up from the ground, and dropping the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ into Tobias's hand.

"Night, Tris."

"Night," I reply. I am about to stand up to join him, before a question forms in my mind. I turn around and face Tobias. He is still sitting on the ground, eyes placed on the book in his hand.

"What's inside the box?" My voice is laced with curiosity.

"Box?"

"In your room."

"Why were you in my room?" Tobias asks, suddenly sounding on edge.

"Calm down. I was looking for Caleb. I didn't touch anything, or open the box or anything, but still."

"There's nothing in it."

"There is," I repeat, "because you wouldn't keep it locked. Please?"

I am still expecting him to just ignore the question, but this time he looks up.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Who likes my wuthering heights references? My favorite book! Thank you for the continued support and next chapter should be very long and interesting. This one was just kinda to fill in extra space.**

**QOTD: what was your favorite Tris/Tobias scene from the books? Mine was Insurgent, inside Tobias's bathroom.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I saw Veronica Roth in person today! She was so beautiful and such a sweetheart. I got a signed copy of Four short stories, and Legend by Marie Lu. Veronica also talked about fanfiction! She laughed and said it was a great thing but that she doesn't read Divergent fics. Dang!**

* * *

I can hear Tobias's breathing. The house is suddenly growing so silent- and I guess that the party has finally come to an end. And with Caleb sleeping, the only distraction that I have is the taller boy next to me. My curiosity, however, is growing. I want to know what's inside the box. I don't know what has been pushing me so strongly towards it within the last few minutes. I have never experienced curiosity like this before. Probably because Tobias is so closed off, and the thought of anything solving one portion of the mystery, is enough to keep me intrigued.

"It's not that interesting," he says. His hands are wrapped around the edges of the container.

"I don't care." I shrug. The contents are on my mind, and I don't care how boring that he thinks they might be. I already don't think that they're boring.

He gives a tiny sigh, and then peels the lid off. My eyes widen as I finally see what is inside. It takes me a second to really decipher exactly what I am staring at. Four objects that have completely nothing to do with each other.

First, there is a book. It looks so worn out and read that I cannot even see text on the cover of it. The edges of the pages appear to be.. burned. Possibly intentionally, because the burns are way too straight and organized to have been the result of something random.

Next, there is a shattered glass figure. I'm not sure exactly what it was originally, considering now it is pieces. But I can tell that it must've been some sort of bird. There is a piece of a beak, and transparent glass wings. On the corner of one of the wings, there is a dark crimson color. Dried blood.

To the side of the bird, there are three sheets of paper. Covered totally in music notes. I don't know how to play the piano, but I've seen the notes a few times. Movies, and concerts. The name of the song is unrecognizable. There's marker scribbles all over the sheet of paper. It doesn't look like a song you get inside of a song book, but more of one that somebody had been writing.

Finally, there is something that catches me off guard. It is something that I have seen many times, but mainly at the graves of my parents. Three roses sit in the corner of the box. Wilting and practically black, just the ghosts of colorful flowers. My first instinct is to hold the broken petals in my hand- but I stop myself before I do so. I don't want to touch anything so fragile, that I know will dissolve in my fingertips.

"What is all of this?" I ask, because it's the only question that I can really manage to form. My thoughts are way too clouded with possibilities. Tobias's crystal eyes lock on me. He looks shocked. _Why? Because I care about his "non interesting" objects? _I don't want to pester him with too many questions, though. Silence takes over for a few moments.

"Things," he replies. His shoulders shrug, as if to blow it off as nothing, but I notice how tense he is. My months of learning how to observe the people around me are slowly helping me to figure him out. A boy, who seems totally unbreakable, is suddenly as broken as the glass bird. All of a sudden, my heart aches for him. There is something in his eyes that is really, really... _shaken_. I don't know what. I've got a few assumptions, but none of which would be very fair to ask.

"Can I?" I mumble, eyes falling on the beautiful bird figurine. Tobias hesitates, but then gives a slight nod. He seems to trust me.

Carefully, I pick up the pieces of the bird. They all fit into my left hand. My right fingertips balance the pieces together. I assemble the broken object like a puzzle. First the head, then the beak, and the neck. They all balance together, although it is still broken. When fixed- it really is beautiful. Small, but empowering. I have never really had a strong opinion on birds, but for some reason, now I seem to notice how independent they look. I crave their freedom.

Hot glue could probably fix this, but something tells me that Tobias doesn't want to taint it with anything. I simply place the pieces back into the box.

"You don't have to brush this off," I say, "- I can tell that it means a lot to you. All of this stuff. Is that why you keep it hidden?" Something tells me that if Marcus knew that his son was collecting dead roses, he might throw a fight. At least my parents had the decency to stay out of Caleb and I's privacy.

"These are the only only things that mean _anything_ to me." Tobias speaks. He looks hurt.

"Just four things?"

"Just four."

"Alright then, Four." I put the cover of the box over the damaged objects. I don't want to pry too much on the topic. Already, it has drained the cover out of his face. Another time, I'll ask him. If he still lets me talk to him. "Keep this stuff hidden."

"I have for seven years."

"Marcus never asks what's in the mystery box?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He thinks it's just extra folded blankets. My father is brave, but an idiot. He doesn't think things through."

Marcus didn't struck me as someone who possessed stupidity. His threats and demands somehow always seem thought-out. But then again, maybe it's just his pressure and violence that are making him seem smart. Intelligence is something that, to me, can provoke fear.

"Would you rather be smart, or brave?" I randomly ask. It's a weak effort to keep whatever this conversation is, continuing.

"Both."

"If you could only choose one."

He looks at me, concentration clear in his eyes.

"_Brave._"

* * *

"Get up. Both of you."

Words startle me into reality. My dream had been so deep, I can't even remember where I am. I stare away from the ceiling, and my eyes meet something cold and demanding. Marcus.

Instantly, I sit up. A soft blanket covers my palm- and the presence of Tobias next to me is overwhelming. I must have fallen asleep in his room. The box, luckily, is hidden underneath the bed. I don't even remember falling asleep. We were talking about birds, and objects-

"Get up!" Marcus shouts again. He is standing in the doorway. Both of his arms are crossed against his chest, and I can clearly see his muscles. Tobias looks afraid next to me. But, immediately, he stands up first.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask, speaking before Tobias can. Marcus stares daggers. He takes a step near me, and Tobias takes a step in front of me. Marcus's stern expression drops. He looks at Tobias, and I cannot see Tobias's eyes, but there is some sort of non-verbal communication.

"Chores are listed downstairs. Finish them by seven," Marcus spits. He turns from the room before I can ask another question.

Tobias stands, frozen.

* * *

**Please review / favorite. It means the world to me and keeps me writing :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**I know that I updated last night, but hey, I felt like writing! A good song to listen to while you read this chapter would be Blinding by Florence and the Machine (acoustic!) . I really hope that you all continue to read my story- I have tons of stuff planned! (The mystery behind Marcus and Evelyn, Tobias's childhood, and maybe even the appearance of Christina and Peter? you'll have to find out!) Enjoy!**

* * *

"What happened?" Caleb asks. His hands are covered in dirt, next to me. Tobias chose a job as far away from me as possible. I don't know why, considering we both got in trouble for nothing, but he seems to be on edge. I don't meet his eyes.

"After you went to bed last night, I accidentally fell asleep. I guess Tobias fell asleep next to me, and that's not legal in this house," I speak. There is a harsh edge to my voice and I take a deep breath. When we first heard that we would be staying with Marcus, it didn't seem as unappealing as it really is. This is only the third day that I have been living inside of this house. Everything already feels like jail.

"There's a lot of rules." Caleb just shrugs. He drives his shovel into the ground again. I don't even know how long we have been gardening for, but the sun looks like it might be setting soon. A long day of silence. Silence, and work, and flowers that still have color in them. I notice especially that Marcus likes roses. We have planted around fifty, just today. These are beautiful compared to the dead one in Tobias's box. But then again, there is also something beautiful about the brokenness.

Caleb gets up to get some water. I don't want anything. I just want to get out of this house, even if it's only for one night. There is no easy escape. All of the doors are alarmed. The window from my room is too high up for my feet to hit the ground, without breaking. I would ask Tobias, but something tells me that he has not been out of this house in a very long time. And we aren't exactly speaking.

I just return my attention back to the job at hand. I plant several more roses before my eyes really start feeling heavy. This work is exhausting. My blonde hair looks brown from the dirt, and I'm sure that my face is just as messy. I am just about to refuse to work anymore- when my shovel makes a loud noise. Not so loud as if to alarm people- Tobias doesn't turn around, but I hear it clear as day. It's the sound of metal hitting metal.

Quickly, I put my left hand into the hole in the ground, rummaging around for a second. Something sharp pierces my finger. I curse under my breath as I see that I am bleeding. But that doesn't stop me from figuring out what is buried underneath the ground. I take my other hand and easily avoid the sharp part. What I pull out is a can clearly labeled for cigarettes. There is nothing inside of it. As far as I know, Tobias does not smoke. I have not seen Marcus with any sort of tobacco product, nor does his voice sound like one of a smoker. This must have belonged to Tobias's mother. Why it's buried in the back yard, I have no idea. I wish that I could ask.

Swiftly, I rebury the box. I don't want anyone to know that I have found it. If Marcus won't even let Tobias keep around a box of fragile objects, I'm sure he will not be happy knowing that I have found an object that belongs to his wife. His dead wife. I toss my shovel to the ground. Water sounds suddenly much more appealing.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marcus's voice startles me.

"Water," I say, showing him my cup full. I also came inside for a small bandage to wrap around my finger, but Marcus does not seem to notice. He is not attentive. Caleb went back outside. We are the only two inside of the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow for a second, because now, with nobody here to stop me, I am free to challenge him. My mother always told me that my behavior was reckless, but I prefer to think of it as impulsive. When the time seems right, I do what I desire. Sometimes not thinking of the consequences.

"I didn't say you could take a break."

"I don't care what you _said_," I spit, "-You're not my boss."

"The house that you are in right now, belongs to me. Which means that my word is final. You're just embarrassing yourself for trying to question my word." His expression remains neutral. A hint of something evil glinting in his eye.

"This isn't a house. Normal families don't force you to work outside all day. Hire someone, or do your own work!"

"What else are you going to do besides work, Beatrice?" Marcus responds.

"_Tris_," I am quick to correct him. "And to answer your question: read. Watch a movie. Hang out with friends. Does your son even have any friends?"

"He doesn't need friends. Friends are just a distraction."

By now, I am standing on my tip toes. If looks could kill, my stare at Marcus would've knocked him dead. My fingers curl into fists, although I know that I will not hit him. My physical strength is close to nothing. I am tiny and thin- I lack a figure, and I lack muscles. Which is not proving to be of an advantage to me.

"A distraction from what? Your yard work?" I say. My voice sounds completely bewildered.

"Fine, _Tris. _You really think that friends will do him some good? Take him out tonight. Have fun."

He says fun like it's a curse.

And for some reason, I find myself believing him.

* * *

"Both of you, come on. We're going out," I announce. Caleb and Tobias both stare up from their spots on the ground. A sly smile curves its way to my lips. But I can feel Marcus's dark eyes watching me from behind. Something tells me that he is constantly watching.

"What?" Caleb is the first to ask. His logical mind looks to be shocked.

"I said that we're going out," I speak to Caleb, "Marcus says that we can hang out with some friends tonight. You can call Al."

Tobias automatically stands up. He walks towards me with a stern expression.

"Marcus doesn't believe in friends," he states. His voice is straight.

"Well I do. You need to get out of this house, _Four._"

I don't know why I said that name again, but for some reason, it seems to be stuck in my mind. The four objects. A constant reminder that he let me somewhat into his mystery. That I'm not a stranger like Marcus is to him. Marcus is not his father.

"I don't have any friends to go out with."

"You can hang out with all of us," Caleb butts in. He has a cheeky smile on his face. I know that Caleb has been desperate to see one girl in particular. Susan. She's pretty, but sweet and selfless. Doesn't provide much of an interesting conversation. I prefer the company of some of our other friends.

"I don't want to." Tobias crosses his arms. For a second, I am reminded of Marcus. A shudder runs through me.

"Please. You won't be doing anything else tonight except sitting around. We can have fun."

Tobias opens his mouth to object, but then closes it again. I know that I have won.

* * *

**Do you think Tobias will get along with Christina, Al, Peter and Susan? How about Will? And what do you think about the reverse nicknames? Let me know in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This story has almost 70 reviews! Ahh. You guys make me so happy and I hope that you continue to like the story!**

* * *

"And who is this?" Christina asks. She raises an eyebrow.

"Tobias." I introduce him. He's been fairly quiet within the last few minutes. I assume it's because he's not used to being around new people, but it would definitely make things easier if he wasn't so afraid to talk.

"Great," Christina smiles, "-I'm Christina. This is Will."

Will nods, grinning. He wraps an arm around Christina's shoulders. I notice suddenly how close they are. Christina probably will tell me if anything happened between them. I just haven't seen them in so long, it's hard to keep up.

"This is Al," I say, pointing to the muscular boy. Even now, his cheeks blush when I say his name. I don't know when he will ever give up on me. Whatever he thinks our relationship might be, clearly has never worked out. I like him as a friend. That's all. "And Uriah and Marlene."

Uriah laughs. He makes a funny face as soon as I say his name. Marlene just looks polite. She takes a step closer to Caleb. But they don't bother me. Marlene is good for Caleb. She is exactly what he needs. Somebody stable and selfless, and she's good at taking care of people. I trust that she will keep watch on my brother. Even if we're stuck inside Marcus's house. Something tells me that she might find her way in.

"So, everyone!" Uriah shouts, breaking through all of our small conversation. "The park closes in five minutes. We need to get to the bathrooms."

I nod and begin to follow the group. I've practically memorized this theme park by now. I could navigate to the bathroom with both of my eyes closed. There's cotton candy vendors, pathways to bigger roller coasters, and an elderly man who makes one of the best funnel cakes. Tobias, however, does not seem as comfortable. He follows behind me with a confused look. He has no idea what we're planning, but that's the beauty of it. He doesn't need to know until it happens.

Christina slows down her walk so that she's standing next to me. Will follows. I have never seen him being so attentive- but it's bluntly obvious that he wants to stay by her side.

"How's the new house?" she asks. I am very aware of Tobias next to me. His shoulders hunch at the words, but I make sure to keep my voice level. I can't go around talking about how terrible Marcus is. That could mean getting myself placed in a different home; one possibly even worse.

"Good. It's huge, and there's practically a library." I lie through my teeth. Christina seems to believe me. She gives a slight smile, and then leans closer to lean into my ear.

"I should tell you. Will asked me out."

Nothing that I didn't know before. But, of course, I'm happy for her. My lips curl and I laugh. Will looks at me questionably, but I only raise my eyebrows, and he seems to understand.

"Took you long enough," I say, chuckling. Tobias looks just as confused as before. I make a mental note to tell him about Christina and Will later. For now, we've made it to the bathrooms, and I'm supposed to shut up. Uriah drags everyone- boys and girls, into the woman's restroom. It's much bigger and has more stalls that close. But not enough to fit all of us. We've always partnered up.

"Nobody say anything. As always, if you get caught, just run!" Uriah announces, before claiming the first stall. Al follows after him. Christina, who is normally my partner, gets into the next one with Will. Marlene and Caleb hide in the third, and I drag Tobias into the last one. These are all... disgusting. The floor is dirty, and I want to puke, but it's always worth it.

"What the hell are we doing?" Tobias questions as I lock the door.

"Don't ask questions. C'mere," I say. I put my feet on the toilet seat, and then motion for him to copy me. Luckily, he is not tall enough for his head to hit the ceiling. We stand there for a couple of moments. Very close to each other. I grow alert to his breathing. The way that it is slightly unsteady. His eyes look frantic.

"You okay?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"Fine," he mutters.

"_Four."_

"I don't like small spaces," he replies. _Oh._ I don't know why I didn't bother to think of that before. These stalls are tiny, anyways. But we can't get out now. It's too late, and we'll get caught.

"Okay," I whisper, "We have to stand here for a few more minutes. Just try to calm your breathing. Think about something else. Can you try that?"

He nods. All the color has drained from his face. It looks unbearable, and I am suddenly so tempted to just walk out the door. This was supposed to be fun for him. Not a moment of fear.

"Or just.. I don't know. Feel my heart. See how it's steady?" Tobias's hands touch me, and I feel frozen for a second. Like his touch has struck me. It's both the feeling of fire and ice. Overwhelming, and I loose my train of thought for a second.

"It's not steady, Tris."

"Yes," I admit, "But that has nothing to do with the space."

That wasn't meant to be said out loud. I drop my eyes from his immediately and stare at the ground. Maybe he didn't understand what I meant to say. Breathing interrupts the silence, as if he is about to speak- but then I hear the familiar voices. They echo from outside of the stall doors, and I press my finger to my lips, as if to quiet Tobias.

"So then, he asked for my number, and I gave him a fake one." A squeaky, high pitched voice speaks.

"Jeanine! You don't just give out fake numbers to people!" A different one replies. Hers is much less annoying.

"I know, but he was creepy, you know? All tattooed and pierced and stuff. Whatever. Which one of us is doing toilets?"

"That'd be you."

"Gross," Jeanine says, "You want to just skip over it today? I can ask Eric to cover my shift for me tomorrow. He'll do it."

"You're evil. You've totally got that boy wrapped around your finger!"

They continue to laugh and drone into conversation, but I'm more focused on the relief that fills my chest. This part is always so nerve-wracking, but somehow we always get away with it. Tobias lifts a single eyebrow. He's still clueless. The stall next to us opens and closes, and I take that as the time to unlock ours.

"I'll never get tired of their stupidity," Uriah states. His eyes are light with adrenaline.

"Right? Idiots," Christina says. Her hand is wrapped in Will's.

"Is anyone going to tell me why the hell I just stood on the seat of a toilet?" Tobias asks.

"Patience," Uriah replies, "The best is yet to come."

* * *

"3..." Marlene says.

"2..." Caleb follows.

"1..." I add.

All of a sudden, the ferris wheel lights up with color. Uriah stands proudly next to the control panel. Al grins wildly, clapping his hands together. This is a sight that I will never get sick of. The way that the red and green lights up in the night. How beautiful and tall the ride looks, and how tiny that I feel compared to it. It makes me realize the extent of how big some things can be. That there is more outside of the death, and tragedy that I have grown so used to.

"We stayed in the bathrooms because they lock the fences once everyone leaves. Now that this place is empty, we've got this all to ourselves," I explain. Tobias looks much less confused. I think that he figured out the plan.

"Alright," Uriah exclaims, holding the door open to one of the ferris wheel seats, "Who's first?"

* * *

**QOTD: If you could hang out with anyone in this group of people for the day, who would you pick? I think that I'd choose Uriah. He seems like he'd get away with some crazy stuff!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the constant support for this story! My inbox is always open for PMs if you guys have questions or requests. I'm so sorry that this update took forever. Been super busy with a new school.**

* * *

"Crazy, isn't it?" I ask.

"Crazy." Tobias nods.

Uriah opens the door, and my eyes widen with anticipation. This is the best part. The part where I get to sit in this small room, look over the horizon, and honestly feel on top of the world. Ferris Wheels have a way with me. The heights, and the thrill of knowing that anything could happen. I practically live and breathe the adrenaline. It's in my blood. It's everywhere.

"You ready to go up?" I ask Tobias, who stands still next to me. His eyes are wandering. In the night, they look even more dark. Possibly more cold but it seems that I have learned to trust them more. I don't feel like I am looking into a blank box. Now, I am looking into a box filled with color and decoration. A box with a history- a box with glass figures.

"Four?" I say again, when he doesn't acknowledge my question.

"Hm?" He replies. It seems that he's woken up from his daydream.

"I said, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" His voice is strained. Confusion fills his face, and his forehead becomes tense.

"To go up? We haven't got all night." I don't mean to sound rude, but Uriah is staring daggers. Christina and Will seem to have already circled their way to the top. My lips curl and I give them a slight wave. The glass windows of the Ferris Wheel boxes allow her to see me, and she gives a small wave in response. Christina seems to be much more focused on Will than she is with me. Not surprising.

"Go with Al. I'm not really feeling up to it." Tobias shrugs. But I don't mistake his rejection for laziness, as he is trying to put on, I see clearly that it's hesitation. The same look is on his face as what I saw when we were crammed in the bathroom stall. Tobias Eaton is afraid of heights.

"Hey," I say, looking at Tobias. It's my attempt to block out everyone else except him, and it seems to be working. "Try it. Just once. You're safe. _Promise_."

He returns my gaze with one of confusion and fear. His lips part for a second, but then he closes them. As if he was planning to say something but then took it back. Uriah makes a loud cough. I turn to roll my eyes at him, but Tobias interrupts my soon-to-be rant.

"Let's go up."

Swiftly, he sits inside the right bench in the box. It must've taken him a lot of courage- so I smile widely. Then, without hesitation like he had, I sit down across from him. Uriah shuts the door with a laugh. These things are tiny- they only hold around two or three people. But I don't mind being alone with Tobias. He would be embarrassed of his fear if anyone else was in here. Fortunately, it's just the two of us.

"Don't look out the windows if it's going to make it worse. Just look at me," I say. I've never been very good with helping people. Hopefully this will do.

"Hard to look at you when the scenery behind you is moving, Tris." His words are stale. Voice cold. My hands grip the edge of the seat as I feel the box gain distance. We have begun the circle of the wheel.

"Then look at the floor. Tell me a story or something."

"A story about _what_?" Tobias asks the question like it's a poison.

"Anything. And don't pretend like you don't like stories. I was there for your Wuthering Heights debate."

"That's a novel. Not a story."

"Then tell me about this novel. Who's Catherine?" I question. The name is familiar. Caleb was arguing about it. My eyes flicker to the window as he begins to say his answer- and I grin at the view. It's beautiful. The height is beautiful.

"A self-conceited bitch," Tobias finally answers.

"Then why did you have a quote about her memorized?"

He laughs, but his eyes are still to the ground. "-She happens to be a bitch that I like."

"Tobias Eaton actually_ likes_ somebody?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. It seems to be working. The air around us is not so tense anymore.

"I like two people."

"Catherine and her lover?"

"Not so much her lover. I like you." Tobias shrugs.

"-Bad choice. I'm nothing but trouble."

His dark eyes lift from the ground and he looks at me, breaking the light and changing the air around us to something much more serious.

"I like trouble."

* * *

**Oops this was short, but I wanted to at least post something so I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 9

"So, how was it?" Uriah asks, his feet bouncing with clear adrenaline. The same feeling seems to have taken over me. My hands are shaking slightly, and a grin paints my face, although that might just be because of the boy standing next to me. Broad shoulders. Dark eyes. A stare that could brainwash anybody in his path. Anyone who dared to cross him. He looks down on me, and I look up, noticing now that he looks remarkably less afraid than he was in the minutes before this. Maybe I actually ended up helping him.

"I loved it," I say, honestly. Uriah smirks. It seems like everybody else has finished on the ferris wheel. Will and Christina approach us, holding hands. She leans slightly into his shoulder. His arm runs around her back, and his fingers rest on her side. I suddenly feel much more aware of the space between Four and I. We're closer than ever. I've found out more about him than he has allowed anybody to know, but yet, these inches of distance are driving me _insane_. How long will it be before I get to do something about that? Before he dares to break through the invisible boundaries that, for some reason, seem to be keeping us apart?

Caleb taps my back from behind me. It startles me, and knocks me out of my daydream. Good. I needed an anchor back to reality. My eyes wander back to my brother. He looks happy- elated- but also tired. Dark shadows rim the undersides of his eyes.

"Tired?" I question. He nods slowly.

"- Think it's time for us to go back," Tobias states. Uriah frowns. Marlene sighs, yet Christina and Will don't really seem to notice. It's Al who makes the most prominent move. He takes a step towards me. Soon enough, he's hugging me, and I smile into the warmth of his shoulder. But clearly I have done something to encourage him. Because, suddenly, as I pull away- his lips are on mine.

Time feels frozen. I linger there for a second, unsure of exactly what the hell is going on- until it dawns on me. Unfamiliar. Sick. Cold. Al. _Kissing me_. I immediately push him away. His eyes seem to be widened with a new fear. A red blush takes over his face. Al's eyes fall, and he immediately begins to murmur. "Tris.. I'm so sorry.. I don't know what came over me.."

The sympathetic, selfless side of me doesn't seem to be here anymore. All I feel is confusion. Anger. Complete, blinding rage. I don't dare to look up at Four. Nothing else exists except Al, right now. And that seems to be the situation with everybody else, also, because they have stopped speaking.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I spit, taking a step forward. My blonde hair whips around my face from the wind. Al's expression changes into one of fear. His eyebrows crease.

"I thought-"

"You thought _what_?" My voice has grown louder than my original intention. Instinctively, my hands curl into fists. Born a fighter.

"I thought that you liked me-"

Two steps. That's how much it takes for me to be standing in his face, blood pumping against my skin, hatred racing through my veins. My hands lift slightly. I'm about to do something that I'm going to regret-

But then somebody else does it for me. Al drops to the ground, his right hand clutching his now bleeding nose.

Tobias stands in front of me, clenching his knuckles, looking absolutely defeated.

**A/N: Super sorry this is short but I wanted to give you guys something. Where have I been? Who knows. Feel free to leave reviews, because they encourage me to keep writing! My inbox is open for requests or questions. Hopefully going to be updating this story more often. Enjoy jealous Tobias. x**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy 2015! Thanks for all the support, and I hope that you all enjoy this update! Please don't hesitate to leave reviews, message me, etc as it makes me so happy.**

* * *

"_You're late_," Marcus speaks, his familiar voice booming in my ear. The sound makes me cringe. I don't have the patience to deal with him right now. The man scowls as he stares over the three of us- me, Caleb, and Tobias- his eyes stopping on the sight of his son. I mentally curse. We almost made it without being seen, but of course, with my luck, nothing ever works out like I want it to. Marcus takes a few steps forward. With every inch closer, it sounds like his footsteps are echoing throughout the room, creating some sort of twisted, ear-splitting song. He doesn't stop staring at Tobias, and I can't find a way to stop my heart from racing. It's beating so loudly that I'm positive that Marcus will be able to hear it.

"What's this?" he asks, finally breaking the silence. Marcus's battered hands touch Tobias's face- to his shattered nose, which hasn't stopped bleeding. Turns out that Al liked to fight back. He had gotten in a few hits before Uriah and Caleb broke the fight up, our groups leaving each other in messy goodbyes. My gaze falls on the boy next to me. The blood on his face makes him look so fragile, and even though he straightens his back and lifts his chin, I don't believe for a second that he is not at least somewhat afraid.

"Blood," Tobias spits, and I almost laugh at the irony. Only he would have enough defiance to state the obvious. To do the one thing that might actually bother Marcus. His father seems to be undefeatable. Everything that he does has at least one person cowering, but it is right now that I really notice how defiant Tobias is. _Four, I remind myself. His name is Four. _

"Why are you bleeding?" Marcus growls. The change in his voice puts me even more on edge. Instinctively, my feet shuffle over so that I am standing closer to Four- one hand clenched into a small fist. I can feel Caleb tense up beside me. I know that he won't want me starting any fights, but I am beginning to think that it might be worth it. The scene in front of me is unfolding into something that will require an extra hand. Tobias stays quiet. He looks into the eyes of his father, eyebrows raised.

"You're not supposed to be fighting people, Tobias. You know what kind of reputation that will give you and this family. This is why I don't allow you to have friends!" Marcus suddenly screams. I throw myself forward, ready to get involved, but I'm too late. The hit has already been sent to Tobias's face, causing his nose to start bleeding even more profusely. This is the first time that Marcus has shown his true colors in front of Caleb and I. I've expected this all along- but judging by the shocked look on Caleb's face, he had no idea. My concern immediately goes to Four. I stand protectively in front of him, ready to defend him, and Marcus seems to notice. He doesn't say anything about it.

"That goes for all of you, now," Marcus states, staring us down one by one. I don't like the look that he gives me. "-Behave yourselves."

With that, the man walks away, and I am left with my brother and a broken boy, whose nickname might be the only good thing that his father hasn't taken from him.

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know," Four mutters. I have him sitting on the side of the bathtub. Water rushes warmly from the faucet, and I dip the small washcloth into the liquid. It seeps into the material and turns the pink cloth into something red looking. Caleb went to bed. Probably what was best- he needs to relax- to sleep off whatever hell we just faced. But my main concern is Four's well-being. I suppose it always has been my main concern, and right now, I'm finally acting on it.

"- 'Course I do," I say. My cold fingers press the rag to his nose, gently. The dried blood easily wipes off. I hold the towel steady for a long few seconds. Pressure is supposed to stop the bleeding. I'm not sure what else to say, so instead I just look at him, concentrating on the way that his eyebrows seem to crease rather perfectly.

"..So now you know about Marcus," he sighs, sounding defeated. I give him a slight nod.

"He doesn't scare me."

"Of course he doesn't," Tobias laughs, color radiating in his once empty eyes. "-I don't think that _anything_ scares you, Tris."

"Some things do," I say, searching my mind for something that I'm afraid of. "-Drowning seems scary," I suggest, eyes falling on the bath water that has started to pool at the bottom of the tub. Four smiles. He takes the washcloth off of his own nose, throwing it to the floor. I am about to protest but I find myself laughing as he splashes water all over me.

"Hey!"

"Scared of a little water, Tris?" he teases, splashing even more on me. I return the action by throwing it back on him. Soon, we are both practically drenched, blood still pooling on his face. I lean forward, eager to get some more water, when his hands catch me. One of them rests on my waist. I can practically feel the strength that radiates from him, the feeling of his fingers bringing a jolt of shock throughout my body.

Everything falls silent. The water makes a dripping noise, and I slowly lift my head, realizing that we are closer to each other than I imagined. His eyes are only inches away from mine. I open my mouth to speak- to say something to him about water, or books, or blood or his father- but all of my thoughts disappear as his lips press against my own.


	12. Chapter 11

**_So I was reading some of my old stories on here and decided to update this one. Hope you enjoy._**

It's strange how quickly life can change. A few days ago, I was consumed with curiosity over Tobias Eaton. And now, as I stare right into his eyes, I feel as if I know him. Or at least, a small part of him.

There are still one hundred questions that race through me as soon as our skin touches. There are still one hundred stares that we give each other every time that Marcus steps a little bit closer. There are still one hundred confused looks from Caleb, who has not quite pieced together the nickname _Four_ yet. But I suppose that I can't blame him. I still have yet to discover the origin of it.

The kiss in the bathroom, as much as I wish that I can say it did, did not, in fact, drastically change my life. There is no sunset placed perfectly for us in the distance. There are no quotes from Emily Bronte that can perfectly describe our budding romance. There is just Four and I- confused as ever, backs pressing against the cold, concrete wall.

It's been three days since I kissed him for the first time. And it's been three days of craving that warmth again.

But it's the three days of silence from Marcus that scares me the most.

He watches the two of us like a bird stalks its prey, sometimes even circling. Darkness clouds his vision. He might've been painted to be rather foolish, but I swear, he_ can_ notice a spark. It's hard not to notice a fire. It's even harder to keep it contained.

"This isn't going to work, Tris," Four mumbles, watching me with careful eyes. The cold air of the basement sends chills up my arms.

"Come on, the odds of us _both_ getting electrocuted is slim to none. Just grab the-"

"Not the heating system. _This_. Whatever tension is between us, alright?"

I instantly turn around to face him. My eyebrows crease. He looks at me as if I'm wounded, and the stare makes me feel rather uncomfortable. I don't appreciate feeling weak.

"And why not?" I question, challenge laced in my tone. This seems to surprise him. My arms cross defensively across my chest. I know that I don't look very intimidating, but I'll be damned if I don't at least try.

"Marcus will know. He probably already does. And he'll hurt both of us to make it stop."

"You've kept a box hidden in your bedroom for ten years," I say, raising an eyebrow, "-and you expect me to believe that we can't kiss each other without the world crumbling apart?"

Four makes the concentrated face that I have slowly begun to memorize on him. He arches his back. His eyes grow a few shades darker. He studies me like an unknown subject- trying to figure out my next move.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me. Especially not over my own goddamn selfishness."

_Selfish._ As if my company makes him selfish. The thought makes me want to laugh and cry, but I do neither, instead choosing to hold my ground. My eyes slowly trace his figure in front of me.

"Remember when I asked you if you'd rather be smart or brave? You said brave."

"So?"

"Selfishness and bravery go hand and hand. You can't have one without the other."

He seems to consider this for a second. And I notice, without a doubt, that it makes sense to him. But he keeps the stern look on his face - why the hell do people constantly insist on being noble? Why can't they just indulge?

Is that selfish of me?


End file.
